Just Give Me a Reason
by evil-regal-and-swan-queen
Summary: A boy with the name of Peter, comes to Storybrooke with no recollection of who he is. Meanwhile Emma & Regina are dating (much to the dismay of some) and Hook is alive and planning his revenge.
1. A boy, a sheriff, and a waitress

**So this is my first Swan Queen story. I know this is super short but it's only a prologue. The real fun will start in the next chapter. Thanks for stopping by and leave a review if you can.**

* * *

"_Peter"_

My eyes fly open and I squint, the sun is blinding. I groan and sit up. I look around at my surroundings and realize that I am in forest. I also realize that I don't know anything about myself, except for my name. Every time I try to remember, my head starts to hurt. I stand up and decide to try to find my way out of the forest. I don't exactly know how to do that so I pick a direction and start walking. After a while I emerge on a road. I decide to follow it and see where it leads.

I eventually come to a sign saying "Welcome to Storybrooke." I keep walking and soon find myself in a town. There are stores, places to eat, and people out and about. My head begins to hurt again and I feel as though I'm going to explode. I clutch my head and groan.

"Hey kid you okay?" a voice snaps me out of my pain. I look up and see a blonde woman. She's a little taller than me and has the greenest eyes I've ever seen. I feel as though I should know this woman but I can't seem to remember her.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything about myself" I say honestly, hoping she can help me.

"Alright relax. Come with me" she says and starts walking down the street. I follow eagerly, praying that I can find out something, anything about myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who liked and followed this story. Thanks to my first reviewer as well. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Emma Swan did not expect to find a boy who knew nothing about himself, when she left for work this morning. The morning had started off as usual. She woke up to the sound of her alarm and was greeted with an empty bed. Her nostrils had filled with the sweet scent of bacon, as she had descended the staircase to the mayor's mansion. Yes, her Emma Swan was dating the mayor, Regina Mills.

The pair had been together for a total of 3 months now. Her mother was not very happy about that fact but tried to put it aside for Emma's sake. Her father was more open about it, and Henry, well he was ecstatic. He was finally able to have both his moms without them always fighting over him. The Savior and The Evil Queen were an item, and it was the buzz of the town.

Anyways, Emma had come downstairs and had seen Regina in front of the stove, finishing up the bacon. Emma quietly walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Regina stiffened for a second, but once she realized who it was, she relaxed into the blonde's arms.

Emma kissed her cheek "Morning smells delicious babe."

Regina chuckled "Of course dear, I made it." She walked away from Emma to serve the bacon on the three plates she had set. Regina called for Henry and the three sat down to eat their breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Don't forget that I get out of school early today Emma" Henry said with a mouthful of eggs.

Regina scowled but let it slide. Emma simply nodded. They finished their breakfast and they all headed out to their respective places. Emma dropped off Henry at the bus stop and then headed to the sheriff's station.

That's where she finds herself now, with a boy who looks like he has been wandering in the woods for days and to top it all of he knows nothing about himself.

The boy looks to be about 18, with blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He is wearing a white t-shirt that is covered in dirt and torn up green jeans. He carries a silver necklace around his neck with a sword shaped P pendant.

"So kid, do you have a name?" she asks the boy. They boy looks up from where he is seated and nods "Peter."

"Peter what?"

"I-I don't know. Just Peter I guess" he shrugs and resumes looking outside the window. She sighs and asks a question she knows the answer to.

"Do you remember anything?"

Peter looks as though he is trying hard to remember, but soon he is clutching his head in pain.

"I can't remember anything" he says in pain.

"Why is this happening to me!" he yells in frustration.

"Relax" Emma says, trying to calm the boy. Peter let's go of his head and visibly relaxes.

"I'm sorry. Every time I try to remember, my head begins to hurt" Peter sighs.

Emma tries to figure some way to help the boy but before she can someone enters the station. Peter turns around and is met with a beautiful brunette. She is about the same size as the blonde that is trying (and failing) to help him.

"I didn't know you had company" Regina tells Emma. Emma smiles and walks over to her and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Kind of a last minute thing" she whispers.

Regina looks over at Peter and sees that he is looking at them. Something in Regina's mind tries to stir, a memory of sort, but as quickly as it comes, it is gone.

Meanwhile Peter feels the same thing. He is sure he knows this woman but he can't jog his memory. He sighs in frustration. He is getting tired of this whole "not knowing who he is" situation.

"Hello, I'm Regina" Regina tells him which in turn makes Emma realize that she never introduced herself either "I'm Emma, by the way."

The boy looks at them and says "I'm Peter, it's nice to meet you both."

"I feel as though we have met" Regina says.

"I don't know" Peter answers honestly "I can't remember anything about myself."

"That's what I was trying to help him with before you came along" Emma starts "by the way, aren't you supposed to be at your meeting?"

"The meeting I had today was cancelled, so I decided to come by and surprise you" Regina said with a smirk.

Emma shudders at the implied tone the mayor is using. Peter caught the hint and chuckled in amusement, causing Emma and Regina to blush slightly.

"Well I better get going" Regina says and gives a small peck to Emma and bids Peter goodbye.

After Regina leaves Peter speaks up "So you two are together, I assume?"

"Yeah" Emma says with a smile.

"How long have you been together?"

"3 months."

"Congrats" Peter says genuinely. Emma smiles at him.

She gets a call right after about Leroy and his drunken shenanigans. She sighs and looks at Peter "I need to go handle this and then I need to go pick up my son from school. Think you'll be okay on your own?"

Peter doesn't want to be left alone but he can't expect Emma to watch over him all day while trying to do her job. So he nods at her.

They walk outside the station and she heads off in the opposite direction of the street "See you later kid."

**Peter's POV**

I watch Emma walk away and I decide to explore the town. I come to a diner and my stomach growls. Guess I can grab something to eat. I walk in and the door jingles. A girl looks up at me from behind the counter. I assume she is a waiter.

I go up to her "Hi."

She grins "Hey there kiddo, what can I get you?"

I look at the menu and settle on something simple "A hamburger, please."

"Coming right up" she says and walks away.

I look around and I can see the diner is a nice place. It's not big but it's pretty cozy. The waitress returns with my order "here you go."

I smile at her and dig in. Once I'm done, I realize I have no money to pay.

"I'm sorry. But, I uh have no money" I say embarrassed. Maybe she'll let me work to pay it off.

She just chuckles and says "I kind of figured you didn't have money on you, with the way you look."

I blush and she continues "Don't worry, it's on the house."

I grin at her and thank her and make my way towards the exit. I'm almost halfway down the street when I hear someone yell after me.

"Hey, wait!"

I turn around and spot the waitress running after me. I look at her curiously.

She catches her breath and says "I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm Peter. You?"

"Ruby" she says and then proceeds to take my hand and write something on it "Call me anytime."

She walks away and I grin like an idiot. Maybe this whole not remembering thing isn't so bad.


End file.
